


optimus fine

by thulkwarrior



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, This is DUMB, chat noir gets flustered, could be seen as marichat and adrienette, edited with proper grammar now cus y'all are annoying, marinette is a bad bitch idc what y'all say, marinette is smug, this could be seen as romantic or just like a cute n funny friend thing idk, tikki is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thulkwarrior/pseuds/thulkwarrior
Summary: Marinette is sick of Chat Noir's relentless flirting, so she decides to give him a taste of his own medicine. Adrien doesn't know how to act around Marinette anymore.





	optimus fine

**Author's Note:**

> let's assume that weredad hasn't happened yet because  
1\. this story wouldn't make sense otherwise  
and  
2\. i think i was drunk when i watched that episode so i couldn't keep it canon compliant if i tried
> 
> enjoy! :)

“Ha! And I still have time for lunch, Papillon is getting slow.” Marinette bragged as she leaned against the alley wall, plucking leaves out of her fringe and dusting dirt from her cheek.

It had been one of their tamest villains yet, it took no longer than a half hour to defeat and Chat Noir didn't even have to use his Cataclysm. It was the usual suspect of kids being kids, and Papillon taking full advantage of their often sporadic and unreasonable mood changes. But as they say, easy come easy go, they were the easiest to deakumatise. 

A giggle chimed from Marinette’s bag and she saw Tikki already halfway through a cookie, “or you and Chat Noir are just getting better!”

Marinette chuckled in response and used her index finger to gently scratch Tikki’s head, “that silly kitty may be getting stronger, but his pick up lines are definitely getting weaker. Did you hear the one he used today?”

She stretched an arm out and raised her chin as if she were about to recite a poem, “Ladybug...” she furrowed her brow and clenched her fist dramatically, “...if you were a transformer, you’d be optimus fine!”

Her composure broke as soon as she uttered the phrase and brought her arms around her waist as she fell into a fit of laughter, “whatever am i going to do with him?”.

Peeking her head out of the alley Marinette noticed no civilians had returned to the park the fight had taken place in, giving her a great opportunity to slip away unnoticed. Which she almost did until a black figure dropped down in front of her. 

Marinette shrieked in surprise and flung herself backwards, tripping over her feet and tumbling to the ground. “ow!”

“Hey Mari- uh... Mademoiselle! Are you okay?” the voice above her asked as two leather clad hands (paws?) immediately pulled her back up. 

“Chat Noir?” Marinette mumbled, blue eyes blinking up at his green.

A smug smirk stretched across pointed teeth, before the cat took a step back and bowed, still holding onto one of marinette’s wrists, “the one and only. there’s no need to be frightened anymore little lady, danger is all gone.”

Marinette blinked in shock a few more times before a glint of mischief crossed her expression. She slipped her hand into Chat’s and placed the other one against his chest. 

“Oh, i'm so glad! I was so scared, but when i saw you and Ladybug fly in I just knew everything was going to be ok.” 

She could practically feel his chest swell at the compliment. He threw his head to side nonchalantly and smirked. 

“Yeah well, nothing Papillon could conjure up could ever be a match against the Chat.” he flexed the arm Marinette wasn't holding. 

Marinette had to suppress a chuckle as she watched Chat show himself off like a trophy, she slipped back into character when he made eye contact with her again. 

“Of course, you're so strong...” the hand that was spread on his chest lifted until she was just trailing her index finger along the muscular lines prominent through the suit. 

Chat’s smooth expression faltered slightly at the action. 

“Papillon wouldn't stand a chance against this.” Marinette looked up at him through her lashes, feeling triumph well in her chest as she noticed the colour of his cheeks begin to turn pink. She decided to take it one step further by pushing her body flush against his. 

“You’re our hero” she whispered into his ear. The hand that was previously on his chest slithered up to the nape of his neck, tugging at the golden hair. 

Chat’s face had now turned completely red, and his mouth opened and closed as he struggled to find words. His cocky attitude had melted away, leaving him stammering and stuttering. As a final blow marinette pressed a long kiss to the corner of his mouth, before slipping out of his grasp.

“See you, Chaton.” she flicked the bell on his collar before turning her back to him and strutting in the opposite direction. 

Marinette couldn’t keep the smirk off her face as she imprinted the image of Chat Noir flustered and speechless into her mind. Ah, yes. She was going to enjoy thinking about that the next time he dropped another ridiculous pick up line on her. 

Once they were out of earshot, Tikki peeked her head out of marinette’s purse, “What was that all about?”

“I wanted him to know how it feels to be on the receiving end of relentless flirting for once. Who knows? It might just humble him a little” Marinette shrugged.

“Nothing could humble Chat Noir.” the kwami quipped.

They both giggled as they made their way back to the school, after all no amount of akumas could stop Ms Mendeleiev and her incredibly boring chemistry lessons. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class had already been in session for 20 minutes before Adrien walked in, muttering a quick apology and scampering to his seat. Marinette saw his flushed face and smiled sympathetically, understanding all too well the feeling of walking into class late. But rather than responding with his usual kind smile, his eyes shot down and the colour in his face deepened. 

Confusion and a twinge of hurt filled Marinette’s chest as Adrien turned his back to her immediately and sat down. But Ms Mendeleiev had already begun talking again, so she decided not to push it yet. 

Every now and then as the class dragged on, marinette could swear she saw Adrien looking at her out of the corner of his eye, but would quickly avert his gaze when Marinette caught him. 

By the time the final bell rang, Marinette felt like she had grown another head. She had periodically throughout the class run her fingers over her face, looking for any reason as to why Adrien might be staring at her but found none. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder as she noticed him throw his things in his bag and try to get up the second he heard the bell. 

“Adrien, is everything okay?” Marinette’s usual nervousness was replaced by both concern for adrien and self consciousness, leaving her usual stuttering and blushing behind. 

In fact, this time it was Adrien doing the stuttering and blushing.

“Marinette! Yeah... Im uh- I'm great! You are how? I mean! How are you?” Adrien spluttered, cheeks turning rosy again. 

Marinette’s eyebrows knitted together as he stumbled over his words, “I’m fine... it’s just you’ve been looking at me weirdly, is there something on my face?”

“No! Your face is beautiful!” his eyes shot open, “I mean your face is fine! Not that your face isn’t beautiful but there’s... there’s nothing on your face.”

Even more confused than before, and a little embarrassed, Marinette dropped her hand from his shoulder, “Okay…”

“I should probably- probably go because i have... Chinese! My bodyguard will be waiting! See you... see you soon Marinette!” 

Before marinette could reply, he shot out of the classroom. Marinette turned to Alya, who had watched the whole interaction with a questioning look. Alya shot an equally confused one back and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Isn’t that usually the other way around?” 

Marinette shook her head and sighed, “I honestly preferred when we were at the ‘just friends’ stage, now he looks like he’s afraid of me.”

Alya elbowed Marinette gently in the side, “or he’s majorly crushing on you.”

Marinette nudged her back, “nah. I've only ever been a flailing, clumsy mess around him. Why would he be attracted to a girl who can’t even form a coherent sentence around him? Never mind flirting with him!”

“Don’t worry about it girl, one day I bet you could even reach two coherent sentences around him!”

Marinette giggled in response, “wishful thinking.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering why i called hawk moth 'papillon' even though i'm english? it's because hawk moth is an ugly name. there i said it. 
> 
> thanks for reading!! im always up for requests if anyone wants something written just ask me in a comment or go to my tumblr @hoffersonheadpress and ask me there!!!!


End file.
